


Stargazing

by CielPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Black Butler - Freeform, CielPhantomhive, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Phantomhive, Romance, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Yaoi, ciel - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, knightatem, michaelis, tatem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/pseuds/CielPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian stargazes every night on his balcony- and then he sees Ciel. This perfect angel possesses and obsesses Sebastian, and it becomes more than just about gazing at the stars.<br/>Because the stars in Ciel's eyes matter, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxMystiquexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMystiquexX/gifts).



> I know the summary was brief, but I couldn't put more without giving away the story. I hope you enjoy- and please let me know your thoughts! :)

He didn’t know when he got into it- he just knew that it was his favorite thing to do. Stargazing on his balcony at two in the morning. With the telescope his grandfather gave him before he passed away, he always seemed to find joy in watching the way they twinkled. Every night since the day he had received his telescope, he would sit on the balcony, propping the object on the railing, and gazing up at the sky. Some days he would use the telescope, and some days he wouldn’t, simply content with watching the stars from afar, and falling asleep where he lay. Sebastian Michaelis had been shut off from the world for quite some time, and always seemed to find new, fascinating things he’d never seen before. But, as time passed, they would become dull, and uninteresting to him. They weren’t knew or exciting to look at, but the stars, on the other hand... the stars were something he looked at every night, and never got tired of.  
They were special.  
He remembered the first night he’d stargazed- the night he’d gotten the telescope. He lay back on a blanket, his frail grandfather at his side, whispering to him and pointing up at the stars. He liked to make objects out of the stars. How he treasured those moments... Those were the only moments he’d ever fallen in love with... that was, until today.  
His telescope slipped from his fingers, and he almost yelled- but he remembered he had neighbors. It, thankfully, clattered to the concrete of his balcony, and he picked it up quickly. While he was pulled from hypnotic state of mind, head out of the clouds, he cleaned the scope, looking through it just to make sure it still worked and wasn’t scratched- but what he saw was no scratch. What he saw was... an angel.  
He lowered his telescope from his face to gaze at his neighbor, who sat on his balcony, too, not even twenty feet from him.  
He sat on a kitchen chair, reclined back as he looked up at the sky, too.  
Sebastian lifted his telescope to gaze at him again.  
Such pale skin... it glowed in the moonlight. Like starlight. He glowed, radiating youth and beauty- and his eyes, god, his eyes. They hypnotized him.  
They were blue- like the sky, but... darker. Deeper. No- not like the sky... like the ocean. His eyes held their own little story, drawing him in and telling him that there was more to the story than just this. Than just what was said.  
His beautiful, blue orbs held a story that was dying to be told. His eyes shone brilliantly in the night - almost like his eyes reflected the sky. Like, there was an entire universe waiting to be discovered in his eyes. They glowed brightly- almost like an owl’s in the dark of night.  
He couldn’t be human. He had to be an angel. He couldn’t be real...  
The longer he stared, the more he noticed the little things. The way his fingers slipped to the edge of the arm of the chair - precariously perched. His dark hair slipped behind his shoulders, soft locks dangling off the height of the chair. His nose was small, but perfectly shaped. His lips, full, pink, and parted with each breath he took. His breath that billowed in the cold night air, and the way he held his arms as if he were cold. But he didn’t get up, and he didn’t tare his gaze from the night sky.  
Was that what he looked like? when he sat out here every night, telescope in hand, staring up at the sky like it was the most curious thing in the world?  
He put the object down, sitting on the concrete, looking through the bars of his balcony, unable to look away from the male.  
How old was he?  
What was his life like?  
Did he have a mom and dad?  
Did he have siblings?  
He was swamped with every question imaginable, wanting to know the beautiful and radiant angel he’d seen.  
It was a wonder he hadn’t noticed before.  
He hesitantly raised a hand, and waved. “H-Hey-” He called out softly.  
The boy didn’t turn. He didn’t give any sign he’d heard.  
He looked around- something to get his attention...  
He pursed his lips, looking around.  
He’d made himself a pie earlier... a brownie pie- drizzled with chocolate, fudge, and caramel, and topped with whipped cream. Vanilla ice cream would go great with it...  
He looked over his shoulder at the male as he continued watching the sky. How he wanted to join him...  
The pie would be the excuse.  
He grabbed it and the ice cream out of the freezer, putting his portable telescope in his back pocket, and setting out.  
He climbed down the thousands of steps, and hurried over to the space between their balconies. He set the tub of ice cream on the ground, setting the pie on top of it. He hesitated, then bent down to grab a small rock.  
He threw it, hitting the bars that caged the boy in.  
No sound. No shift.  
He must have disregarded it.  
He picked up another rock, and threw it, this time hitting the side of the house.  
There was a shuffle, and Sebastian’s heart began to race as the blue-eyed angel peered down at him, curiosity filling his gaze instead of wonder.  
He picked up the pie, and held it up.  
“I made a pie,” he said. “I can’t eat it by myself. Do you want to join me?” he asked. He pointed at his own balcony. “I live there- right across from you. I saw you outside...” he hesitated, “Do you... want to eat down here? or somewhere else? You can choose if you want... or, you know, not at all...” he laughed nervously. “I just wanted to offer...”  
Fucking retard. So stupid. Such a bad idea. Sebastian hadn’t even met him, let alone speak to him.  
He waited patiently for the boy to mull over the offer, and was extremely surprised to see a smile spread across those beautiful, full lips. “Yeah- let’s go to your place, then. My mother is mad at me right now.” he said softly.  
Sebastian smiled widely, dipping his head. “I’ll wait down here for you, and we can walk up together.”  
The boy disappeared, and he couldn’t stop the rapid beating of his heart. This angel... this beautiful angel... he was going to be next to him. He was going to get to know him- he was going to be... close. So close.  
His heart pounded further still as the boy’s beautiful form slipped around the side of the building. His hips swayed naturally from side to side, and he was dressed so elegantly - even if what he was wearing was just his pajamas. But some pajamas. The short shorts of his pajama bottoms showed off the curves of his legs, and the thickness of his pale thighs. He wore a loose tank top, and it made him wonder if he was cold, or just immune to the cold.  
When he neared, his mind was changed.  
He shed his black trench coat he’d thrown on, and wrapped it around his tiny, angelic body. “I’m Sebastian.” He said gently, rubbing his arms.  
“Ciel,” the boy introduced, immediately pulling it around his small frame. “Thanks.” he said warmly.  
Sebastian bent down to pick up the pie and ice cream, and ushered Ciel up the stairs, smiling like an idiot. Why he was so happy to Ciel agreeing was beyond his knowledge- and his name, too. His voice...  
God.  
His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He pressed his palm to his lower back when Ciel nearly fell backward going up the stairs, heart leaping in his chest with how slender and surreal it was. Did he really fall? Or slip?  
“Just a few more steps.” He said, breathlessly.  
Ciel nodded, and when they approached the door, he opened it for him. He watched him curiously as he looked around the apartment. “Wow...” he commented in that soft, angelic voice of his. “It’s so quiet... and you’re right- you’re right across from me, aren’t you.”  
Sebastian hummed, shutting the door behind him. “Yeah- if you want, you can look around. I’m just going to get plates and stuff out for us to use.”  
Ciel smiled, nodding, and took a step in another direction.  
Fuck- that smile had Sebastian biting his lip. His breathing hitched in that one moment, and his heart fluttered. Damn this boy. Damn him.  
No- no. No. This boy was an angel - if he was going to end up somewhere- it should be right next to him.  
He fiddled with the ice cream lid, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He could so easily imagine Ciel in his arms. He could easily see them lying on the couch, eyes closed, snuggling into each other. He could easily see him writhing underneath him, cheeks ablaze from pleasure and lust-  
He had to stop. God. He’d make himself hard if he thought that way. He had to remain cool. Collect. It wasn’t every day he saw an angel...  
He finally took off the lid with a small sigh, and pulled out two bowls. He was looking for a scooper when Ciel scared the shit out of him- just by talking.  
He jumped at his ‘What are you doing?’, and turned to see the beauty propped against the wall, still wearing his black trench coat. His hip peeked out from the coat, and with his crossed arms, his entire body looked so...  
so...  
His fucking coat made him look so damn fine...  
He wet his dry lips, and set the scoop on the counter. “Sorry- I was thinking about something.” he apologized.  
Ciel pushed away from the frame of the door as Sebastian placed a slice of pie in each, and scooped some ice cream into the bowls. His fingers slid lightly around his wrist, pausing his scoops.  
“Something’s bothering you.” Ciel said softly. “Your face just now- that sigh... I may not know you very well, but I know when someone’s okay, and when someone’s not.”  
Sebastian had frozen in place- god, his pale, warm fingers around his icy skin made him shiver, hair standing on end. He licked his lips again, and turned.  
Even closer now, he found himself mesmerized by his eyes. They were like... pools of blue. They held such curiosity- such beauty and elegance. There was simply no way to describe the beautiful hue that was Ciel’s eyes.  
He was breathless- Ciel had stolen what air he’d had. He couldn’t breathe. Ciel had completely captivated him. It was almost like... Ciel controlled him. Which was a curious thing - he’d never felt so utterly... controlled before. He’d never felt this sensation - like he wasn’t his own. Like... he didn’t belong to himself. He felt possessed; obsessed. He didn’t... belong to himself - it was as if Ciel had come and stolen his essence. His purpose.  
“Sebastian?” Ciel asked, becoming a little worried at the lack of response.  
Sebastian breathed in sharply as Ciel’s grip tightened just a fraction.  
That was it. His voice... it made sense, now. Ciel had, indeed taken him. All of him. He belonged to Ciel- he felt it. Ciel had control of him. Ciel had him wound so tightly around his finger, and he barely did a thing. He just... was.  
He licked his lips again, and turned, though it was hard, and finished dishing out the rest of the ice cream.  
“Sebastian- answer me, please.” Ciel ordered quietly.  
“I don’t have a problem,” Sebastian instantly responded. “I’m just... stargazing.”  
“Stargazing? inside?”  
“Yes- I’ve memorized the placement of all the stars. I can stargaze in my head.”  
Ciel pulled back, awed. He didn’t say another word, but accepted his bowl and spoon with a soft ‘thank you’.  
Sebastian smiled as he turned.  
He hadn’t memorized the star’s placement- no one could do that. The stars constantly moved... but he HAD been thinking about stars. The stars in Ciel’s eyes.  
He immediately shook the thought from his mind, and carried his bowl to the table, sitting opposite of him.  
“So... do you always sit on the balcony like that?” Sebastian began, digging into the pie.  
Ciel nodded slowly. “Not always... but I like to look at the stars - I wasn’t aware you did that, too.”  
Sebastian pulled his telescope out of his back pocket and placed it on the table. He swallowed the bite, and pointed at it. “I go out every night to look at the stars - I haven’t stopped since the day my grandfather gave me this.”  
“Your grandfather got you that?” Ciel asked, blue orbs piqued with curiosity.  
So curious, this one. His eyes reflected a type of innocence he’d never seen before, and he felt his heart swoon and flutter at the sight.  
“Yes- he taught me how to stargaze. How to evolve patience from it, and serenity.” He murmured. “I wasn’t a very patient man back then - I was quite the opposite, but I have a feeling that was because of my parents. They had no patience for me, therefore I had no patience for them... but my grandfather did. He had the patience of a snail.”  
Ciel hummed softly, “God- you made this?” he swallowed, and shook his head. “I’m sorry - I wanted to ask if your grandfather was... um...”  
“Dead, yes,” Sebastian said, and then nodded with a smile on his face. “Yeah, I made this... is it that good? I thought I could have used a little more brown sugar... maybe a little more chocolate-”  
“No, my god. This is delicious...” His eyes flicked up, “Thank you so much for this...”  
Sebastian nodded, “Of course- there’s more in there. I can dish you up some more.” he offered.  
Ciel nodded vigorously, and Sebastian laughed, being handed an empty bowl. “More ice cream, too?”  
“If you wouldn’t mind...” Ciel said, eyes sparkling.  
Yeah, his eyes were just like the stars.  
“Not at all- I’ll be right back.”  
As he disappeared into the kitchen to dish him another serving, he looked back over his shoulder. “So how did you come to stargaze?” he asked curiously.  
There was a small shuffle, then Ciel was propped up against the frame of the entryway, smiling, and crossing his arms just like before.  
“Well... My parents are always mad at me for one reason or another. They tell me to go to my room or somewhere they can’t see me - and the balcony gives me fresh air and something to look at. I started going to the balcony some odd months ago when I realized it was a place I could go.”  
Sebastian’s eyebrows wrinkled, “How old are you? Do your parents even have a say?” he asked, scooping ice cream into the bowl.  
“Well, I’m 22, but my parents moved in with me when they lost the house to financial issues- so I put up with them because they have no where else to go.”  
Sebastian nodded slowly. “I moved out the day I turned 18- I couldn’t stand my parents... they’re in England somewhere, and I don’t care to remember exactly where they live.”  
“And how old are you, then?” Ciel asked.  
Sebastian turned, “25.” He paused again, entranced by Ciel’s blue orbs. Galaxies. Stars. They were big and round, and beautiful. He bit his bottom lip as he held out the bowl to Ciel.  
Ciel looked right back at him, curiosity filling his sapphire-like eyes. “Why... why do you keep looking at me like that?” He asked softly, taking the bowl.  
Sebastian blinked. “Looking at you like what?”  
“Like... that?” he asked, tilting his head to the side a little.  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, hesitating. “Like... what?” he repeated.  
“Like I look funny- do I have something on my face?” he asked worriedly, wiping his mouth with one hand.  
Sebastian let out a little breath, hugging his arms as he smiled at the boy. “No- there’s nothing on your face. I would have told you.”  
Ciel lowered his hand, “Then what then? Why do you look at me like that?”  
Sebastian waved his hand dismissively. “I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I don’t mean to look like... I guess... that you have something on your face? sorry.” he said.  
Did admiring his eyes and features really make it seem like he was only looking at some oddity on his face? He’d have to be careful, then, in the future not to do that. He loved to look at Ciel... he was pretty. An angel.  
Ciel pursed his lips, “It’s okay.” he said gently, sitting down.  
Sebastian sat down, too, finishing off what was left in his bowl. Things were silent as both ate, and when Sebastian looked up, he chuckled.  
“Okay, NOW something’s on your face. Let me get it.” he mused.  
He stood up, licking his thumb, and wiping the corner of his mouth. One of Ciel’s eyes closed at the action, like he didn’t know what to do or what to think of the gesture.  
“There,” Sebastian said, grabbing his bowl, “It’s gone.” he took his bowl and Ciel’s into the kitchen, but was surprised to see Ciel get up and follow him. He stopped. “Did you want more?” he asked.  
Ciel shook his head, “No, thank you... It was delicious, but I’m kind of full, now.” he said giving a breathy laugh.  
Sebastian smiled, setting them in the sink. “Good, I’m glad you liked it. Do you want to take some home with you?”  
Ciel shook his head. “If I took it home my parents would eat it. Thank you, though. Perhaps... we could do this again. It was fun- and you’re a remarkable baker.” he said, smiling.  
Sebastian found himself staring off into those blue orbs, looking for the same stars and twinkles he saw earlier. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, nor could he look away. “Sure, I would love to.” He said softly.  
He almost looked away when he realized he was staring, but Ciel hooked his finger in the air, gesturing him closer.  
Confused, he leaned in, heart pounding in his chest. What was he going to do? Hopefully not slap him...  
Ciel wet his finger, and slid it across his cheek. Their faces were close- foreheads almost touching. “You had some chocolate on your face.” Ciel said, letting out a soft laugh. That soft, angelic laugh...  
Sebastian cupped the nape of his neck unconsciously, and connected their foreheads without thinking. “Thank you...”  
Ciel’s face grew beet red, fingers curling around his larger ones. “You’re... you’re welcome...” he breathed.  
he pressed closer, their lips barely inches apart; Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed, pressing even closer. To feel his lips... were they as soft as they looked?  
“I should... go...” Ciel said softly, pulling away.  
Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open, not realizing that his heart had stopped beating, and his breathing had ceased. He let go, pulling completely away from him and holding his hands behind his back to resist temptation.  
“Y...yeah... I apologize...” he said gently, but when he looked up, Ciel was gone.  
He felt a searing pain in his chest, and he hesitated. What the hell did he just do? He just scared that beautiful angel away... and now, he wouldn’t want anything to do with him. He was a creep- god. Trying to kiss him within the first few hours of their meeting.  
What if he had a boyfriend? What if he was committed or waiting for someone else? Cold, hard envy ripped through him, and he found himself at the wall, slamming his forehead into it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
Did he honestly believe he’d get the chance to hold that sweet, sweet angel in his arms, and pull him into a sweeping, breath-taking kiss?  
He was so miserable in that one moment, but after the tiny episode, he realized that, yes, Ciel in his arms was exactly what he had wanted. And now, he probably wouldn’t ever get to touch that beautiful boy, or gaze into his sapphire eyes that reflected the universe. His deep, blue orbs, pooling with emotion and an untold story.  
He hung his head, pressing his body against the wall of the kitchen, and sighing.  
It wasn’t until he crawled into bed for the night that he realized that the beautiful fallen angel he’d lain eyes upon had taken his one and only favorite black trench coat.  
.  
.  
.  
Every day for the past two weeks, it had been work, eating dinner, and stargazing. He hadn’t expected Ciel to come out onto the balcony. Especially after that humiliating moment of being rejected. He’d never been rejected before, so he never really had a problem with that, but... it wasn’t the fact that he had everyone throwing themselves at him that bothered him- it was the fact that the one person he actually wanted... rejected him.  
But it wasn’t his body that he wanted. It wasn’t anything sexual at all- it was just plain, pure need. The need to be close to him. The need to feel him next to him. The need to hear his voice, and the need to see his face.  
Each night he went out onto the balcony, he’d wait for Ciel to come out. Some days he did, and some days he didn’t... and when he did, he tried so hard not to stare - because it was very obvious that Ciel probably wanted nothing to do with him after what had happened the night they met. He felt a blush upon his cheeks whenever he thought about the one moment that could have been - the kiss. He wanted to feel his lips on his- he wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked, and as gentle as Ciel seemed to be. So, with each night that passed, he found his gaze wandering about his face - no longer was it just the bluest hue of his eyes that captivated him- it was the way his lips curved up into a small smile every time they made eye contact. It was the small blush that dusted his cheeks that made him so adorable. The way his lips parted when he fell asleep in that chair. The way his fingers would instinctively curl around the arm of his chair for support as he looked up at the sky. Everything about him just drove him crazy- and they had only spoken once.  
He hadn’t yet worked up the courage to ask for his jacket back, even though his grandfather had given it to him.  
It was special, and yet... somehow... with the coat in Ciel’s possession, he felt like it was well taken care of. That it was safer with Ciel than it was with him.  
Sebastian lowered his telescope from the sky, turning his attention back to Ciel. He couldn’ help it- his eyes came sharply into focus, first, and he was rather startled. The intensity of his blue eyes made his breathing hitch, and he immediately lowered the scope.  
Ciel had swiveled his chair around, and was looking directly at him.  
Now, it was his turn to blush. He didn’t mean to stare at him when he looked- he was just so... beautiful. So breathtaking. So perfect.  
Ciel rose from his seat, leaning over the bars of the balcony, elbows resting on the top bar. “You’re always looking at me with that... are you sure there’s nothing on my face?” he called.  
Sebastian let out a soft laugh. “No- I’m pretty sure there’s nothing on your face.”  
Ciel smiled, tilting his head to the side in slight confusion despite his smile. “Then why are you always looking at me like that?” he asked.  
Sebastian was silent. He couldn’t say - no, that was too embarrassing. It would drive his beautiful angel further from him. At least he was still willing to talk...  
He bit his lip. “I happened to look one day, and every time I see you out here, there’s always something in your eyes that look like stars.” he chose to say. “It’s intriguing. I wish you could see.”  
Ciel fell silent, seeming to mull over the answer in his mind. “But what about two weeks ago? When I was in your house?” he asked.  
Sebastian immediately avoided the question, setting down his telescope, and holding the bars in front of him. Raven locks of hair fell around his shoulders, strong arms resting on the bar. “I’m making apple turnovers tomorrow- if you’re up to it, you’re welcome to come over and have some.” He offered.  
Ciel pursed his lips, and then nodded. He didn’t give an answer, though, which made Sebastian slightly disappointed. He probably wouldn’t come over again after what happened. It had been inappropriate - no matter how badly he may have wanted it. They had only just met, and who knew, Ciel might be involved in another relationship. He had no right to butt in to his life like that, and he was ashamed of himself for doing that.  
When Ciel turned away from him to go back inside, he was rather disappointed. He wanted to see his eyes again...  
He picked up his telescope with a sigh, collapsing onto his camping chair, and propped up his legs on the balcony railing. With a bite of his bottom lip, he raised the telescope to look at the stars. No matter how much he tried to look up at them, all he could do was fantasize about swimming in those deep pools of blue that were Ciel’s eyes.  
Unable to think about anything but Ciel, he snapped his telescope closed, got up, and opened the slider. Slipping back inside, he paused, seeing Ciel reemerge onto the balcony.  
He opened the slider questioningly.  
“Help me.” he said gently, holding up a rope.  
Confused and bewildered, he stepped back onto the balcony. “With what?” he said cautiously, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
“Tie this really tight on your end.” he instantly responded; he threw the rope as hard as he could, and Sebastian leaned over his balcony to catch it. Wow. His angel boy was pretty damn weak- but that was okay. He was cute when he tried, determination set in his jaw. His eyebrows cinched together in concentration. His tongue swiped the corner of his mouth as he threw.  
Sebastian quickly tied the end of the rope to his balcony, uncertain as to what the boy was doing.  
He voiced his concern, but all Ciel did was tie the rope tightly around his waist, shout ‘catch me!’ and then jumped.  
From his balcony to his.  
Sebastian scrambled, wide-eyed. A wingless angel with a dream of flying, how ironic. He jumped forward, shoving his feet through the support bars, and held out his arms. Ciel must have had a lot of faith to depend on a stranger catching him; it was a good thing he worked out so much, otherwise he might have accidentally dropped him.  
Ciel had jumped- but he hadn’t been able to jump far enough. He really did stretch as far as he could- and he caught his hand, yanking him upward.  
Ciel let out a small cry, but he was in his arms the next second.  
He could feel how fast Ciel’s heart was beating- the breaths upon his neck were rapid, and soft whines came from his mouth.  
“What on Earth...” Sebastian said, mystified as Ciel hooked his legs around his waist and buried his face into his neck.  
His own heart began hammering and fluttering as chest pressed against chest, and his arms locked securely around the boy.  
“Sorry...” Ciel said breathlessly. “My parents were driving me nuts and I didn’t want to see them in order to get over here. So I jumped instead.”  
Sebastian shook his head. “You’re crazy.” he said, untying the rope with on hand.  
“Thank you for catching me.” he said breathlessly. “For a moment, I was afraid I didn’t jump too far.”  
Sebastian unhooked him from the rope, letting it dangle off the balcony. “You didn’t... but I wouldn’t have let you fall.” he said carefully.  
Ciel pulled away, smiled, and then hugged him.  
Sebastian had almost forgotten he was holding the angel in his arms- he’d been drawn in by his eyes again. Those eyes always seemed to yank his full attention towards them with just a flick of his gaze.  
“Mm, I feel you staring at me.” Ciel murmured again, pulling back again to once more draw his attention again. He tapped his nose, and Sebastian’s head gave a tiny jerk.  
“Is there something you find fascinating about me, or do you just have a habit of staring at strangers.”  
“Is there something you find fascinating about jumping from one balcony to another, or is it just a habit to jump into strangers arms?” he shot back with a chuckle.  
Ciel laughed, and shook his head. “Alright, alright. I give. I’m sorry for making you catch me.”  
“It wasn’t the ‘catching you’ that worried me. It was the jumping. No offense- but you don’t look to be that strong.”  
Ciel shoved his shoulder playfully, and he couldn’t help apologize. “What I mean is- you’re stronger in other areas. Instead of exerting the physical strength you don’t have yet, try using your mental strength.”  
“Alright- no more balcony jumping. Not unless it’s absolutely imperative.”  
Sebastian nodded slowly, “I guess that would have to suffice for now- but... why did you choose to come over here? I was just getting ready to go to bed...” he said softly.  
Ciel pursed his lips. “That’s the thing...” he laughed a little nervously. “Can I borrow your couch? I don’t want to go home just yet... If I do, I’ll have to deal with the shit-storm that are my parents.”  
Sebastian hesitated, but the thought of having his sweet, little, blue-eyed angel spending the night in his own home was just too tempting. At least he was willing to come over.  
“Of course you may; you’re 22. You’re old enough to make your own decisions.” he said.  
He closed the slider, shifting Ciel to one arm as he locked it.  
“You can sleep in my bed- I’ll take the couch. Do you need a change of clothes?”  
“Ah- it’s okay. I can sleep in this.”  
“Ciel, those are your day clothes. You can wear them tomorrow- I have shirts that could practically be a nightgown on you. You can try that if you’d like.”  
Ciel seemed almost hesitant before he accepted, and it wasn’t until Ciel asked to get down before he finally realized he’d been holding him the entire time.  
Good God. Was he really that focused on him to notice? He wasn’t even heavy...  
“S-sorry...” Sebastian stumbled, letting him slip from his arms. He instantly felt disappointed at the lack of proximity.  
He led him to his room, pulling out his own pajamas and giving Ciel one of his work shirts- a white button-up.  
Sebastian turned, hurrying towards the door. “You know where I’ll be, you know where the kitchen is, and the bathroom is right across the hall... are you alright?” he asked, just to be sure.  
Little did Sebastian know, when he’d turned his back, Ciel had pressed his face into his shirt, smelling the scent that clung to the fabric, sighing softly in content. He’d only learned the past two weeks that he was addicted to Sebastian’s smell. He would have to return his black trench coat soon, and then borrow it again.  
“O...okay...” Ciel said softly. “Yeah- I’m okay. Thank you for... letting me jump onto your balcony and let me spend the night.”  
Sebastian chuckled softly, nodding. “You can spend the night any time you want to. Just be careful, okay? I’d hate to see you get hurt.”  
Ciel smiled. “I’ll definitely take you up on that offer. Sometimes it gets out of control over there...”  
These were the last words they would exchange this night, and in the morning, Sebastian would discover Ciel gone, the rope gone, and the work shirt he’d allowed him to borrow, also gone.  
A thief? Nah. He was too much of an angel to be a thief.  
.  
.  
.  
Ciel had come over that night, too, and over the course of the week, he’d started to come over more and more. Sebastian’s heart seemed to lift and float like he was drifting through the sky. He’d even brought back the coat and shirt he’d borrowed- and really, he hadn’t been mad. Not even when Ciel apologized a thousand times.  
Both smelled heavily of Ciel, and with a small chuckle, he knew what he’d be sleeping in until the scent wore out. Once particular evening, he had spread a few layers of blankets out on the patio, laying down to get a better look at the stars. He never splayed out like this - his legs always seemed too long to fit. It was part of the reason why he had a king sized bed instead of a cheaper full- or even a queen. the king simply gave him more room, and didn’t feel as cramped as the others.  
He pulled out his telescope, resting as he stared up at the sky. The stars were indeed beautiful. Finding constellations and picking out shapes were some of his favorite things to do. He swore, the other night, he’d found the shape of Ciel’s face in the sky. It made him choke, and Ciel had laughed at him from the other balcony.  
Some friend.  
But it was playfully said, and he loved the way Ciel would smile. It was one of the things he seemed to live for, now. Work seemed like such a petty thing, now. He looked forward to hearing the soft laughing that would escape Ciel’s throat, and the way the sides of his eyes would crinkle when he smiled. There was just... everything about him screamed perfection. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the almost-kiss the first night they met, coupled with the remnant of a memory where Ciel had pressed himself close, holding and hugging him like he was the most important thing in the world. Like he had needed him- and, he guessed, in that moment he had needed him. Had needed him to catch him, and he’d admitted to being scared that he’d jumped too short. He had, but Sebastian wouldn’t let his precious angel fall.  
“Can I come over there?” the familiar call rang out in gentle waves.  
Sebastian couldn’t help the instantaneous smile that rose to his lips. He set down the telescope, rolling onto his side to look through the support bars at Ciel, whom was leaning over the balcony, dressed in his pajamas. A tank top and some shorts. Not smart, but...  
“Sure,” he answered. He couldn’t resist him, anyway. “Just be careful on your way over.”  
Ciel nodded, wrapping the ends of two ropes to his balcony, and throwing down the hand-made ladder that Sebastian had made him. He had one on his side, too, since the visits were becoming more frequent. On his way down, Sebastian sat up to tie and unroll his own ladder for Ciel to climb up.  
He scooted over some, watching Ciel throw himself over his balcony, and collapse next to him on the pile of blankets. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then rolled over.  
“Hi.” he laughed. “So nice to see you - it’s been so long.”  
Sebastian snorted, “Right- last night was so long ago. Did you teleport? I could have sworn...”  
Ciel chuckled. “I only beamed over here- I had to beam up to my ship first to make sure Captain Kirk was running everything smoothly before I came down to see you.”  
“Wasn’t it Captain Picard who was running your ship? That’s what I remember, yesterday.”  
“Oh shut up.” Ciel laughed, pushing his shoulder. Sebastian laughed, too.  
There was a moment of silence before, for the first time, he held out his telescope to him. “Do you want to try?” he asked in a small voice.  
Blue pools widened at the offer. “Can... can I? Would that be okay? I know it was special to you...”  
“My trench coat was special, too, and a gift my father claimed came from my grandfather two years after he died, and I let you borrow that. I don’t see why you can’t try this, too.”  
Ciel winced. “Sorry about keeping it so long... I didn’t know.”  
Sebastian waved it off with a chuckle. “It’s no big deal. You brought it back, and I knew you would. I trust you.”  
The boy’s eyebrows raised. “You trust me?”  
Sebastian let out a small laugh. “Ciel - if I didn’t trust you, I never would have asked you to come over, or allowed you to stay all the nights you have.”  
Ciel nodded slowly. “I guess...”  
He offered his telescope again, and Ciel took it, carefully holding it first and adjusting his fingers so it wouldn’t slip from his relatively weak grip.  
While Ciel zoomed in on the stars, his lips parted in amazement in how close and bright they seemed. When he pulled away, blue orbs sparkled with excitement, and Sebastian couldn’t help but inch closer, smiling softly while he looked at him.  
Ciel pulled away again, looking over at him. “Every time I catch you looking at me, it’s always different. What’s going on in that brain of yours?” he asked, curiously.  
Sebastian looked away, snatching the telescope from his hand to glance up at the sky, searching for stars.  
Ciel groaned. “You’ve never once answered my question- it’s driving me insane. I want to know what you’re thinking.” He whined. “I feel like, sometimes, I have something on my face, or I’m just doing something wrong. Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you not like me coming over so often?”  
“No-” Sebastian said quickly, putting down the object. “No- I love having you over. Its only me here in this tiny apartment, and when I talk to you, it calms me.” he said. Woah. For saying that so quickly, he almost admitted something he didn’t want him to know quite yet. He couldn’t bring himself to tell him that... that...  
his eyes widened as Ciel stared back at him, eyebrows drawn together, ocean-blue eyes wide with worry. His lips parted as if he were about to say exactly what had just crossed his mind.  
This beautiful angel boy he’d admired for so long... apparently...  
He was in love.  
Head-over-heels, ridiculously, overwhelmingly, and irrevocably in love.  
“What? You’re staring at me weird, now...” Ciel said hesitantly.  
He sat up quickly. “I’m just... I’m going to go...” Ciel got up, brushing himself off, but before he could grab the ladder, Sebastian’s hand shot up, gripping his wrist. He stood, too.  
“Ciel... no- no. It’s fine. Stay... stay...” he breathed. He sank back down, pulling Ciel down with him.  
Ciel deflated like a balloon, allowing himself to be dragged down.  
Hesitantly, but boldly, he hugged the male to his chest, and pressed his face into his neck. God, he smelled so good.  
If Sebastian hadn’t been so caught up in the way he felt against him or how sweet he smelled, he might have noticed Ciel’s calming heart beat, his arms wrapping around his neck, and their position.  
Ciel sat in his lap, legs wrapped around Sebastian’s waist as they sat, and little did Sebastian know- his scent was comforting to Ciel, too.  
They were frozen in place like that for a while, though each not understanding why they were locked in such an intimate embrace. It was comforting, though, and neither wanted to release.  
Sebastian breathed in his scent, eyes fluttering close as he felt the edge of exhaustion.  
He felt Ciel shiver.  
He breathed him in once more, and pulled back. “Are you cold?” he asked softly, rubbing the small of his back. “You can borrow my jacket again. Hang on- I’ll be right back.”  
He let Ciel slip out of his lap, and then he stood up, a big, goofy looking grin plastered onto his face.  
He loved Ciel. He didn’t even know his last name, or favorite color, or even his parents names - but screw that. He’d learn over time... But all he knew was that he was infallibly in love.  
He grabbed his jacket from the warm apartment, turned on his heel, and returned to the balcony. Ciel looked up, relief seeming to dance in his eyes. The male accepted eagerly, pulling it around his tiny frame and sighing in content as warmth wrapped around him. He leaned against Sebastian’s shoulder.  
“Feel better?” he asked, smiling.  
“Much.” he commented. “Thank you.”  
Sebastian shrugged, slipping back down to look up at the sky. Ciel didn’t do the same, but that was okay. It was getting late.  
“I should probably go home, now.” Ciel said, as if answering the unasked question. “Thank you for letting me borrow your coat...”  
Sebastian closed his eyes, a small smile on his face- as if he were content. Though, really, he wasn’t. Ciel was leaving again- and he wasn’t even gone yet, and already Sebastian missed him.  
“Will I see you tomorrow?”  
“No.. not tomorrow. I’m going out of town.” Ciel said gently. “I’ll be back the next day, though...”  
“You’re welcome to come over any time. You know that.”  
Ciel smiled, and, after a few seconds of hesitance, kissed his forehead. “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”  
Quickly, the male slipped over the balcony and down the ladder. Sebastian’s face grew red, and he covered it with his hands, heart fluttering rapidly in his chest like never before. His lips were soft against his forehead, and he almost fainted from how delicate and sensual the small kiss was.  
He sat up on his elbows in time to see Ciel wave from his patio, and disappear inside.  
Sebastian raised his hand, letting it hang in the air long after Ciel had disappeared. He was dazed, and slightly confused.  
No, he wasn’t confused.  
He was just reaffirmed that he had fallen even deeper in love with the boy he barely knew.  
He picked up the telescope and gazed at the stars for just a little longer, unable to get that beautiful angel boy off his mind.  
.  
.  
.  
Days had gone by. Days. Not just one day- but four. Almost a week. It scared him. Ciel had said he’d be gone for that one day, and then he’d be available again- but he hadn’t come onto the balcony. His worry had leaked into his work, and he had half a mind to go over to Ciel’s apartment on the fifth day- this time, not even bothering to use his telescope. He was too worried about Ciel to even think about daydreaming and floating on cloud nine. Ciel WAS his cloud nine, and he couldn’t very well be there if Ciel wasn’t with him in some fashion.  
He was just getting up to follow through with his thoughts about going to Ciel’s place when the slider door opened behind him- not in Ciel’s apartment, but in his.  
He turned quickly, startled, but practically flew at Ciel as he appeared. He didn’t even care how he’d gotten in- he just wrapped him up in his arms, holding him.  
Ciel’s legs once more locked around his waist, and he stuffed his face into his neck; his heart was ready to jump out of his chest he was that worried.  
“Ciel...” he breathed, relief clearly filtering in through his voice. “Where the hell have you been? I’ve been so worried...”  
“I know, I know... I’m sorry...” Ciel’s fingers curled into the raven hair at the nape of his neck, but he barely noticed, too overwhelmed with the presence of his angel.  
His beautiful, heart-stopping, breath-taking angel boy.  
“We ended up staying a few more days with my aunt. Her husband died a few hours after we made arrangements, so we had to stay with her until she got better. If I had your phone number, I would have called, but...”  
Sebastian hushed the boy, sitting on the blankets he’d left out over the course of the week. Ciel voluntarily climbed into his lap, arms wrapped around him, and legs locked around his waist. “I’m back, though... don’t worry...”  
Sebastian’s breathing had been elevated, and he buried his face deeper into Ciel, just content with holding him close.  
“Stupid...” he whispered to himself. “I should have given it to you a long time ago.” he murmured.  
Ciel smoothed his hair back and kissed his temple- yet another surprising gesture that had him freezing in place, yet leaning into him even further.  
“I didn’t think you’d be THIS upset...” Ciel commented. He looked around, still holding Sebastian tightly. “I didn’t mean to worry you that much...”  
“No- no... I shouldn’t have been... I shouldn’t have...”  
Sebastian pulled back, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. The lump being ‘I just love you too much NOT to worry’.  
“Here- where’s your telescope?” Ciel asked. “That calms you down- lets look at the stars, okay? Just... lay down.”  
He climbed off Sebastian, and pushed him down.  
His heart sped a little, skipping beats at the way he was manhandled so gently. A blanket was peeled back and draped over him. Sebastian watched as Ciel climbed around him to grab his telescope, handing it to him, and laying beside him.  
“Look- look at the stars.” he encouraged. “Just like you always do every night - I know you come out every night just for this purpose. I see you out my bedroom window when I can’t go out to the balcony. Please? Please look at the stars?”  
Ciel’s hand wormed around his arm as he lifted them wordlessly, holding the cool rim to his right eye, peering up at the bright, close stars.  
“There you go- feel better?” Ciel murmured.  
Sebastian remained silent for a few moments, which prompted Ciel into silence as he continued to stare.  
No, he wasn’t even staring at the stars. He was too occupied. He was zoning out, too focused on the close proximity in which Ciel lay.  
It made him think hard about what was going on. What was changing. What could be...  
He felt like he was getting closer to his purpose. The stars he’d been obsessed over weren’t the true stars anymore. The stars were beautiful, yes, but looking next to him, it was in that moment that he discovered what he was really meant to be looking at - the stars in Ciel’s eyes. How they sparkled. How the light returned to his gaze, skin radiating in the moonlight just like that night he’d first glimpsed him. He set the telescope down by his side, and reached down. He couldn’t hesitate. Not now.  
He laced their fingers.  
“I found a new star to look at,” he spoke softly, blush prominent on his face. “It’s beautiful. I wish you could see it from where I’m laying.”  
Ciel’s concerned gaze looked up at the sky, eyes flicking frantically from star to star. “New star? What star? Where? I’m laying right next to you- how can I not notice a new star?” he asked. He reached for his telescope, but it was held it away from him.  
Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, fingers grazing Ciel’s cheek to turn his gaze back to his. The way his lips parted as if to question his action was somehow paused as their eyes locked, the intensity of both overwhelming each of them.  
Sebastian couldn’t get enough of his eyes. That much had been clear from the start.  
“You,” he breathed, “You’re the new star.” He rolled onto his side, pressing his forehead against his, and staring into his beautiful blue eyes.  
The eyes he swore held the universe.  
He had to be bold - if he wanted things to change... he would have to try. He would have to be bold, and take the first step.  
He heard Ciel’s breathing hitch at his words, and there was a moment of tense silence that passed between them- but as soon as it had occurred, it was gone, and Ciel’s lips were on his- finally. They were soft, like he had always believed, and gentle as he knew they would be. He pressed harder into the kiss, melting into it like putty. Who knew a small, innocent thing like a kiss would make him feel like jello.  
Locked in a passionate embrace, kissing Ciel with everything he had, he felt a sort of satisfaction wash over him - like he was now complete. Not the broken man he’d come to realize he was over the past few days. Stargazing had meant the world to him - stargazing was something his grandfather had showed him.  
Stargazing was something special.  
Cupping Ciel’s cheek to further deepen the kiss, Ciel wrapped his leg around his waist, trying to get even closer to him. Sebastian chuckled into the kiss, loving how eager Ciel had become after a few minutes. He was so innocent and adorable, and to finally have him in his arms was... breath taking. Perfect. It felt so right.  
He couldn’t wait to see Ciel’s eyes flutter open, filled with passion instead of hesitance. Need instead of resistance. Love instead of confusion.  
He couldn’t wait for their lives to finally begin; now, he would have one more star to look at for the rest of his life.


End file.
